Stranger
by E. J. Noel
Summary: Sometimes it is easier opening up to a stranger who will not judge you by who you are or by your family. - After an exhausting meeting, Itachi decides to listen in on a conversation between two girls to clear his head. Had he known how much trouble it would lead to, he would never have offered his help. Itachi x Sakura - AU Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot I wrote a few weeks ago, I haven't read it through, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

...

At first, he had not noticed anything different. After all, he had known what would happen and how it would end and expected that it would not affect him in the slightest.

It never did.

Not that he had been with an outrageous number of women, but Itachi Uchiha was well aware that he had been with a fair share of different women. And he had never been the one to pursue a woman. She would find him attractive, seek his attention and he would asses her in his own particular way, before deciding if she could share his bed.

He had refused many women and he knew that he was entitled to do just that, because of who he was, how he looked and how the woman acted. He would never repeatedly seek a woman out, if she wanted him for more than one night, she would show it. They almost always did. And that was not because of who he was as a person or how good he was towards the woman for the night.

No.

It was because his name was Itachi Uchiha they would seek him out again, try again. Gain favor. Behave in an unladylike manner to simply get closer to his name, and not him.

Through the years he had grown accustomed to it, learnt how to use it to his advantage, since that was only fair. They wanted something from him, which they were prepared to give so much for, but they were never enough, because they never saw him for whom he was.

He had often seen how a woman would change right in front of him when he introduced himself. Sometimes so much so, he would leave right after a simple introduction.

When he was a child, he had grown isolated, because many children often asked him why their parents wanted them to be friends with him. He had his cousin, his brother and one other friend, who had stuck with him.

As a way to escape the children who did not understand him and did not want to be his real friends, he studied hard instead.

He went to university when he was fourteen, after his father pulled some strings and it was there he made his first friend. A tall guy had approached him on his first day and told him the university campus was off limits for kids.

Itachi had ignored him and just showed his student ID while walking away. Only two days after, he found out that the guy was persistent. Many questions followed him every day, many rumors, and many complaints.

The most common thing he heard was that it was sad how he would fail all exams, unless his 'daddy' could bribe his way through. It had been hard and Itachi had considered taking an off campus education instead of going to classes every day.

When he was running out of patience after a month, he was about to let his cool and collected exterior crumble and snap at an older student. The student had commented on how he must have had the most luxurious childhood and it had made Itachi freeze. It was the last straw.

He could easily have taken the guy, even if there was a big age difference. Being the heir to Uchiha Security meant he had to know just how their people were trained. Since Itachi had been able to walk, he had been able to fight. He just disliked using physical violence.

In the moment he turned and was ready to act, something strange happened. The guy, who had tried to talk to him since his first day, had the obnoxious student in a tight hold around the neck.

"I think you should shut up before the kid kicks your ass, don't you know anything? Fight him and you're done. Challenge his intelligence and you're done" the words he had spoken had made Itachi so confused. Someone was speaking up for him, and without him demanding something beforehand like kids did when he was younger. They would play with him, but only because he had the cool toys.

Itachi had offered nothing to this student and yet he had stood up for him.

"Hoshigaki-san, it would be wise of you to release him" Itachi said, noting the one who was being choked seemed to be getting weaker and had trouble stranding up. The tall student with the dark blue hair released his victim and scoffed "I have no idea how you even got into this school if you can't think for yourself" he said, then turning to Itachi "come on kid, I know this great sushi place where we can get lunch"

Since then, Itachi had never gotten a new friend, but he had not cared much about it as he grew older.

He could trust his brother, his cousin and Kisame to be all he needed. But now, he was aware that something was wrong. It disturbed him immensely that he could not figure out just what it was that had him unnerved.

...

"Ni-san, come on, why are you staring at that?" the voice brought him back to his current situation. His brother was standing besides him, looking very annoyed and a little confused. Itachi tore his eyes away from the wallet he had been looking at in the shop window and looked to his brother.

"Let's go Sasuke, mother is expecting us" he said and started walking, but stopped when Sasuke did not follow. A silent moment between the two brothers and intense eye contact was all it took.

"I can't take this anymore" he said to Itachi, giving him a glare. Raising his eyebrow, he knew his brother would get the unasked question. "You have been looking at pink stuff for the last month." The words rung in his ears, as they were spoken, and settled deep within him.

Sasuke was right.

His brother had seen what he had not, what he had subconsciously done since he got back from his trip to Washington. And now that he had a timeline and an idea of what was going on, Itachi quickly sorted the problem out in his head.

Her.

That girl.

"Ni-san, please tell me it's a gift for mom or another girl, you're trying to find" Itachi ignored his brothers' plea and walked towards his car in long strides. "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, running after him and managed to get into the black car before Itachi drove off on his own.

After five minutes in the car, Itachi finally looked at his younger brother, poked his forehead and said "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Sasuke"

...

Itachi looked at the liquid in his class before bringing it to his lips and exhaling in pleasure. The whiskey had been a gift and with how the day had gone, Itachi had not held himself back from opening the expensive bottle.

Looking out into the night sky, he wondered which city she was in. Was she was still in Washington or had she moved back home to Kyoto? He knew he could find her if he really wanted to. Even at twenty-five, he was running some of the major branches of the family company and he knew that if he tried really hard, he could find her fingerprints.

Wondering why he was so set on seeing her in everything he saw that was pink, he considered the possibility of ordering someone to check the elevator in the hotel and in the room they had been in, to find her fingerprints. Maybe even some DNA.

It would be simpler to call the hotel and ask them to send the security footage, but if he wanted those, he would have to use his name and his power. It could tip off his father, and Itachi did not want the man to think he was stalking a girl who was his brothers' age.

Taking another sip of the delicious liquid, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Thinking about what had transpired a month ago in another country, he thought of how she had moaned under him and how her green eyes had been so complex he had had a hard time looking away from them, even though her body had been so tempting.

Getting up from the chair, he felt himself grow slightly aroused by just the thought of her and bit his lip. Maybe he would find another woman tomorrow to take care of his tension. He had not been with anyone since the girl with the green eyes had made herself so strangely interesting.

Remembering their meeting, he felt himself smile a little. It had been strange, unlike him to do such a thing, but it had been worth it.

* * *

...

Itachi was tired, more so than usually and he wanted to went his anger on someone. It had almost frightened the waiter when he had ordered, but now something else was annoying him.

The girl sitting at the table in front of him in the café was using Skype to talk to her friend. What had caught his attention at first, was the color of the girls' hair, then the distinctive Asian features and then the fact that her and her friend were conversing in Japanese.

He could understand how she had a false illusion of being able to talk freely in her own language, and she did have a nice voice to listen too. Her friend on the other hand, was annoying.

He had sat down after her, but the waiter had gotten to him first, clearly because of his looks. However, his demeanor and glare had quickly given her the correct message about him not wanting to have anything further to do with her than bringing him coffee.

When the waiter reached the girl, he wondered for a second if she would have trouble with ordering, since Japanese was clearly her first language, but she had given her order in perfect English and Itachi had been a little impressed. It was hard to get rid of the last shreds of accent he had, but he had done it and it appeared she had too.

Itachi knew it was improper to listen in on the conversation, but he had nothing else to take his mind of the horrible meeting and told himself he would just observe.

"Girl, we have had this talk, you need to get out more. Go crazy! I know you miss us and we miss you too, but don't close yourself off to your colleagues" The blonde on the screen chided her friend, and Itachi mused over the different possibilities of what the original subject had started on.

"Pig," the girl in the café started to say and Itachi covered his mouth in a fluid motion to cover the small smirk. Interesting nickname.

"I'm not closing them off, they are just all so incompetent. Just because I'm the youngest they think they can boss me around. Meaning I have to do tedious tasks that some of them can't even do on their own" Her voice was filled with resentment and Itachi sent her a thought of agreement. Seems like he was not the only one who was having a bad day.

"Forehead girl, relax. This just means you will be promoted much sooner than any of them" a new nickname, this one was for the girl he could only see the back of and he had no idea of why she had such a nickname.

"Yeah, I hope they will send me back to Tokyo, then I can spend time with you guys again" her voice was low, but he still heard every word. It was clear to him that she was feeling homesick and he had to admit he understood how she felt.

Wondering how such a young girl had landed a job in Washington, Itachi took a sip of his coffee and then almost spit it out again. The girl had gotten up to get a napkin and he saw her face.

Pale, flawless skin, strangely captivating green eyes, rosy lips and… Itachi almost had a visible reaction when he noticed it now. Her hair was a soft pink, which he had all along thought to be dyed. Now that she passed closely by him, he saw that her eyebrows, eyelashes and even the small hairs on the arm had taints of pink in them.

Something so unusual was dangerous, because he knew that he was a curious man.

When the girl sat down again, she turned her screen and he could no longer see the blonde girl, but he could still hear her next words.

"I'm telling you, stop missing us so much and live. Talk to a stranger in public, find a man, just do something. If I find out you went home after this, I'm not going to visit you next week" the words were harsh, but Itachi could see the logic in the words. Of course, he was not one to judge others for keeping to themselves, as he himself did just that.

"Whatever pig, say hello to Naruto and Shikamaru when you see them" he knew she was trying to hide it, but the girl was sad. He could hear it in her voice and as the two friends said their goodbyes, he wondered again what had brought her all the way to this particular café.

Emptying his cup and paying the waiter, Itachi got up, but as he did so, the girl closed her laptop and put her head on top of it.

Normally, he would consider the action childish, but he wondered if he should say something. The chance was she would find him creepy for listening in.

Turning back to the waiter, Itachi made up his mind, he would be a generous stranger. "I'll pay for what she is having" he said, handing a twenty dollar bill to the waiter who now looked amused and not frightened of him. "Of course sir, that will be eight dollars" he turned away "keep the change" and walked out.

Itachi walked in thought about the girl, and managed to walk a few feet, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He shook the hand away and frowned, it was a wonder people did not get the idea from his face that he was not having a good day.

About to say something, Itachi turned to see who was disturbing him and suddenly he had no words to say.

Her small sheepish smile, her green eyes and her pink hair. It was the girl from before.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you forgot your phone in the café, I was leaving right after you and saw it," she said in English, handing him the black leather case he knew held his phone.

A feeling close to embarrassment rose up within him as he took the phone, from her small hands. He had no words for her and he could see she was starting to feel awkward, which was why she took a step back and said. "Well have a good day, and thank you for the coffee. It was a nice gesture" she mumbled in English and the smile she gave him was enough for him to make his decision.

Someone so exotic looking was hard to come across and now that they had made contact, he saw no further need to hold back.

As she was turning to leave, he made up his mind and softly took a hold of her arm. "I can be your stranger for the day" he said in a calm voice he knew was something most women found attractive. As he said it, he saw her pale skin flush with pink and he knew exactly why. She had seen him sitting behind her and now that she heard him speak Japanese, she knew he had overheard everything.

Stepping to the side so that people could pass them easier, Itachi waited for a response. He knew it was a foolish thing to offer her, but he wanted to forget the meeting where his assistant had messed up his papers and delayed the entire thing. She would offer a welcome distraction if she were to agree.

The girl in front of him looked so shocked he was starting to get irritated, but after a few more seconds, she managed to say, "Uhm, I don't know you" her age and her steady job proved her to be a competent woman, but the words were stupid and it made Itachi smirk.

"That it why it is called meeting someone new" her blush deepened at his words and she softly shook her head. "Sorry" she muttered and looked down nervously. "I'm not very good at talking to strangers" it was weird how he felt he needed to convince her, when he had never in his life had to convince a woman before.

"You are talking to one right now" as he spoke and she looked up, he knew she was going to agree, something in her emerald eyes told him before she even spoke. "Okay then, can I get your name?" the question would under all other circumstances have been answered by him, but he saw the glint in her eye and chose to say instead, "Then I would no longer be a stranger" the younger woman huffed at his words and looked irritated for a second, before nodding. "No names, and just for today?" her proposition was good and he nodded, gesturing to her to walk alongside him down the road.

Feeling he needed to take the lead, as he was clearly older and the one who had offered her companionship for a day, he asked, "Have you had lunch yet?"

...

And she had not had lunch, which led to her showing him a small Japanese place she knew. She told him about how she went there when she missed her home and how she was from Kyoto but had studied in Tokyo.

He answered her questions and sometimes inquired for a detail, but she got the idea that he was not the most talkative person and seemed to understand.

As the lunch progressed, it became clear to Itachi that while he had considered it to be obvious there was a sexual undertone in his offer from earlier she had not. And somehow, it did not bother him.

Her smile and her company was enough and it was refreshing that she did not throw herself at him. It made him see her in a more innocent light than he saw most women in.

Itachi learned she was five year younger, the same age as his brother, who he mentioned to her and she laughed when he told her about his brothers' attempts to beat him in material arts when he was only three and Itachi was eight.

After they had shared a comfortable lunch, which Itachi said he was paying for and there would be no objections, she offered to show him around. He took her up on the offer and as they walked through the busy city, he shared the event from earlier in the day that had aggravated him. She had frowned and Itachi noticed there was something almost attractive about her frown, but chose to stay silent.

She then told him about her work, how she was in the legal department for a company he did not get the name of, and how she knew seniority was important, but not so much so that it should all be dumped on her.

They found companionship in their shared discomfort with people who did not do their work properly and Itachi had to reassess his evaluation of her several times through the day.

When it became time for dinner, he said he would choose the place and brought her somewhere nice. He had been planning to go there on his own, but now he found it was better with company who could actually string intelligent words together and form a sentence.

The girl had stopped outside and protested, saying it was too expensive, but Itachi choose to ignore her words and took her hand as he almost forced her to follow.

She had looked so uncomfortable with the menu that he took it from her "are you a vegetarian?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good, I'll order for both of us" and that was just what Itachi did. He also selected different kinds of wine and she hissed at him when the waiter left their table to get the wine.

"I'm not twenty-one yet" her voice was filled with nervousness and he again realized she was younger than him. It had slipped his mind a few times, since she did not act like the average girl her age.

"Have you had alcohol before?" he asked, she nodded "do you know your limit?" she nodded again and he gave her a small smirk that brought a feeling of satisfaction up within him, because she had blushed.

"Then I wont tell if you wont" and knowing the waiter, he would not ask Itachi for his ID, because he knew many waiters in different countries had trouble telling the ages of Asian people and could end up asking someone much older than him, if they were underage. Plus he had the money to pay for it and knew that at these upscale places that was what was most important.

...

Three courses of food with his selection of wine had both of them in a good mood and it made him more comfortable with her, when she clearly knew a little about wine.

When they left he could feel the warm tingle of alcohol, but he could see she was a bit more affected. Not that she was drunk, but her giggle told him she was tipsy at least.

Walking all the way back to his hotel with her at his side made him very aware of the fact that he did not know who she was, and then again still felt he knew her. Before they got to his hotel, she stopped and pointed to the underground and said, "It will be easier for me to go down here and take the train" and her voice was filled with confusion, as if she realized the same thing as he had just done.

"No, I will get a car for you at the hotel. You have been drinking" he did not want her to go home tipsy when he would never know if she made it home. It would make him feel better to at least know she had gotten home safely.

In only one day, the girl had learnt it was not easy to refuse Itachi when he had made up his mind, so she nodded and followed him. When he could see the hotel, he became very aware of how close she was and that she had linked her arm with his.

At the entrance, he asked the valet to call a car for her and waited with her. When it finally arrived, she looked at him with large eyes "I guess this is goodbye, mister stranger" her voice was strange and Itachi slowly drew her in and bent his head so their lips were mere inches apart, wanting to see if she pulled away. Her pink eyelashes fluttered before they slowly closed and it was enough for him.

Itachi had rarely gotten so much out of a kiss, as he did when their lips met. Hers were soft and tasted of a little of wine and something else could not place. It was a delicious combination and he wanted to deepen the kiss, but he remembered they were still in a public place.

Slowly letting her lips go, he kept her close and whispered, "do you want to go home?" his question registered in her and her eyes widened as she breathed out against his mouth.

Itachi was about to regret his words and pull away, when he felt her hand grip his arm a little tighter. As she exhaled again, the word "no" came out. Softly moving his hands up to cup her face and look into her eyes, she answered him before he could ask "I'm sure" her words were barely a whisper, nonetheless, Itachi smiled softly and closed the space between their lips again, moving one hand to her hair and feeling how soft it was. Her lips followed his movements and he knew he had to stop himself again.

Taking her hand, he led her past the entrance, paying the valet and telling him they would not need the car.

When the elevator doors closed and they were alone, Itachi turned on her, cupping her face again and bringing his lips down to meet hers. He pushed her up against the back, moving one hand to her hip to hold her even closer. The movement made her release a small moan that lit in fire in him. A desire like this was not something he had felt many times before and as he nibbled on her bottom lip, he knew there was little chance he would be able to stop himself should they take it any further.

The elevator opened and Itachi was pleased by their uninterrupted trip to the correct floor. Reaching his room, he quickly opened it and was surprised by how quickly she closed the door behind them and sought him out again.

She was of small stature, which made it easy for him to pick her up and take her through the small sitting room towards the bedroom. It was a suite in a nice hotel and the bed would serve him well for the evening.

Gently releasing her on the bed, helping her get her jacket off, he took his own off and pushed her down on the bed while moving his lips to her neck. The action drew another moan from her and he felt himself grown more aroused from just the simple sound.

Itachi paused his actions to look at her face and into her amazing green eyes. "Tell me when to stop," he whispered, letting his hand move over her stomach, lifting up her shirt in the proses. She helped take it off and started unbuttoning his shirt, which she was making fast work of and he quickly disposed of the unwanted clothing.

Underneath him, she was panting as he cupped her breast, while opening the zipper in her skirt with his other hand. Dragging it down her legs, he caressed her thighs as he made his way back up. She bit her lip when he grazed her panty line and the sight did many things to him, which he could not describe.

Kissing her collarbone, he whispered again "tell me when to stop" and her hand lifted his chin up where she met him in a kiss. Her eyes told him how much she wanted him, but the words "don't stop" made him let go of all restraint he had left.

Itachi knew by the way she acted that she was not a virgin, but she was not experienced either, which made it different for him and in a way more fun. He guided her hands, whispered to her, asked what she wanted and where she wanted to be touched.

When he finally had her naked beneath him, he took a long time to make her ready, wanting her to moan more and louder. As he used his fingers to pleasure her, he kissed her breasts and nibbled lightly on the perfect skin, leaving marks on her. The reaction he got was almost better than the act itself and the moan she tried to hold back when he hit the right spot inside of her, cut his idea of taking it slow a little shorter.

As he entered her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing out heavily of the pure pleasure he felt, he forced himself not to move. He could see it even though she tried to hide it that she felt some pain and he wanted her to get adjusted to him, in case it could hurt her too much.

Kissing her neck and leaving a small mark on her collar bone, he moved back to her lips and used his hand to caress her side, moving up to her breast, slowly massaging as he tried to make her feel more pleasure.

"Move" she breathed out against his lips before kissing him again, this time biting his lips, seeking entrance on her own. The action was bolder and he knew as he moved slowly out and then back into her, that even though she was inexperienced, this was far better than what he usually got.

When he hit the right spot again, her nails dug into his back and he hissed in pleasure moving back to focus his hand on her breast.

The girl beneath him started to match his movements and it made it hard for him to hold himself much longer. Both started to move faster as he felt his own release grow close. A few seconds before he came, she released one of the most delicious moans he had ever heard from the opposite sex and bit down hard on her lip, almost drawing blood. She had climaxed right before him and at the sight he let himself go.

Both panting and out of breath, he moved to lay beside her, holding her close while he felt himself grow tired. She moved around a little to get comfortable and kissed his chin softly, before closing her eyes.

It did not take long for her to fall asleep, but as she did, Itachi watched her and wondered just how they ended up like that after only ten hours together. He decided that in the morning, he would ask for her name and give his.

With that thought in mind, he drifted off, more comfortable than he had been in the same hotel room the night before.

* * *

...

Picking up the glass, Itachi drank the last whisky and went to the kitchen. She had left that morning without him noticing and left a note, which he still had in his wallet. Taking it out of his coat, he looked at it again, glaring at the small piece of paper.

" _I wish we could have been more than strangers"_

The words were clear and they still bothered him. If she had really wanted that, why did she leave?

That thought had caused him to have questions, and no one to answer them.

...

It had been two more weeks and Itachi was bothered. After his brother had pointed out the clear interest he took in pink things, he had not been able to get her out of his head. She was probably still in Washington and had just kept the memory as something irresponsible she had done.

The phone she had once given back to him vibrated on his desk, meaning he had gotten a text. Kisame had texted that he and Shisui would be waiting at the bar they usually drank at. Realizing the time, Itachi took his jacket and left the office, he needed a drink anyways.

...

"Seriously, what has been going on with you?" Kisame asked and Shisui sniggered "Itachi, you need a woman, you threw out the one from last week before you even got to do her" the words were crude but true, and Itachi knew he had not thrown the woman out for the same reasons he told his cousin.

"Look at that, she's probably more than willing" Kisame said, gesturing to a blonde woman who had her back to them when Itachi looked up. Her figure was alluring, but did not tempt him enough. Then he heard her speak into the phone and he stiffened, he knew that voice from somewhere.

"I swear to god Naruto, just be here in less than five minutes, I have a table ready. Shikamaru and Kiba are already here" her voice was shrill, annoying and those names… He looked at her again and he was not sure if it was her, as the chance was minimal, and he had seen her from a distance and on a screen.

"Interested?" Kisame asked, smirking at the thought of him finally picking out a girl the Uchiha would have nothing to say against.

Itachi shook his head, but could not look away from the table where the woman had now sat down. She looked to be the correct age and he wanted to ask her, but what would he say?

" _Do you have a friend with pink hair that calls you pig?"_

No, he could not ask her like that.

"Why are you staring so intensely at them?" Shisui asked, looking a little worried about his cousins' sudden behavior. Itachi shrugged and looked around. It was an expensive place and as he remembered it, she had told him she had only gone out such places on very special occasions.

A blonde boy in a suit quickly made his way towards the table "Sorry I'm late, Hinata called" he told the others, who nodded, but Itachi wondered whom they were waiting for more, as they were all turned towards the doors.

Shaking his head, while looking away and telling himself to stop thinking and try not to go crazy, he heard Shisui whistle lowly.

"Now that hair is what I call a fashion statement" at those words, Itachi controlled himself to just look up slowly and follow his cousins' gaze.

If it had not been for her hair and her eyes, he was almost not sure if he would have recognized her. She was walking in high heels that made her legs look even better than he had thought possible and the beige dress she wore was enough to make him forget how to breathe for a second.

"I call dibs" his cousin said, smirking at Itachi who finally tore his eyes away from the girl to look at his cousin and an idea appeared in his mind, while it was also a way fro him to talk to her without giving it away that he knew her. He did not know if she would be comfortable with him showing up while she was with her friends and was finally back in Tokyo.

"If her hair is natural, she's mine, if not, you can have her," Itachi said, hiding his smirk by drinking. The others laughed, "fine by me, means I get the girl tonight"

Kisame laughed, "How are you going to find out?" and that gave Itachi his way, "I'll ask" and with that he stood up and moved towards her table where she had just sat down.

When he reached the table, they all looked up at him, but he was only looking at her and when she turned to face him, her eyes grew wide and her face looked shocked.

"Excuse me, but we were wondering at our table if we could get an answer to a question" he said, not breaking eye contact the blonde girl looked between him and the pink haired girl "We are actually celebrating our friends' birthday, make it quick" the boy with shaggy brown hair said.

Realizing just whose birthday it was, he tried to hide the smile but he could feel his lips twitching. "We were wondering if your hair color is natural, ms…" he trailed off, wanting someone to say her name and she did.

Her voice was soft as she looked him in the eyes and said "my name is Sakura Haruno, and yes it is natural" she looked confused because she knew just how much of her body he had seen and that there was no question it was natural.

"Thank you, it seems I was correct" he nodded to the table.

"Have a great evening" and he turned to walk away, forcing himself to look away from the girl who had haunted him for weeks. The girl named Sakura.

"Wait!" she called out and got up from her seat, quickly closing the distance "I never got your name" she muttered shyly, ignoring the weird looks her friends were giving her. "Depends on if you want to get to know me" he said with a smirk, trying to keep the calm façade up.

She smiled "I already know you" her eyes showed she still knew how to play their little game and he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear "Well, Sakura Haruno, my name is Itachi Uchiha" he felt her cheeks heat up at how close he was and as he slowly drew back, her eyes revealed her feelings to him yet again. She had missed him and she was happy.

Not letting her get away, he slowly bent down and gave her a soft kiss "Happy Birthday" he said and caressed her bare arm.

"I'll be waiting till your little party is over" he continued and slowly turned her to pull out her chair, ignoring her friends completely.

"I'll see you later then, Itachi" he nodded at those words, turning to leave, feeling much lighter than he had done in weeks.

Taking his seat back, he did not say anything to his two friends as both continued to stare at him, confused by the scene they had just witnessed.

"So… I am guessing you already know her?" Kisame asked after a minute of silence and Itachi turned his eyes towards Shisui "Yes, and I know for a fact that her hair color is natural"

...

* * *

 **They met again. Yay.**

 **This was just a oneshot, but reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since there was a lot of response to this oneshot, I thought I would make a version with Sakura.

So sorry if you thought this was an extra chapter, but I really wanted to try and write the story again from her point of view.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

...

Sakura was having a bad day. One of the worst, since she had moved to Washington. For a month she had been regretting accepting the transfer and now she was really paying her dues.

Someone had spilled coffee over her shirt and not even apologized, just saying he was in a hurry because of a meeting.

It was typical to have something like that happen on a day she had already felt bad about. The day only worsened as it progressed, leaving her buried in paperwork and well aware of the fact that almost none of the papers were her job. Most of her colleagues just assumed she was there to do what they hated and not that Sakura had actually earned the transfer and promotion.

She knew it was because of her age and her looks, yes she was young and yes, none of the imbeciles in the office believed pink to be her natural hair color. They thought it was something she did to get attention and that the only reason she was there, was because she had slept with the right people.

The thought disgusted her, since she had never in her life sought a sexual relationship, which held no emotional appeal to her. This was also why she had not been with many men, but she had not really thought about it. The few times she had joined a man in a bed had not been the best experiences. They were only focused on themselves and one had even told her if it felt good for him, it should have been the same for her.

It should have felt good, but it never did and that was why she at the tender age of twenty was ready to throw herself into work before attending university. She had gotten a job as a paralegal in the legal department of a big international company and she knew it would look good on her application. This was why she stuck it out.

Of course, she had practiced her English endlessly to get noticed and get an overseas transfer. She had been one of the youngest to achieve such a thing.

And now, she was regretting focusing her life into her work and moving to a new country. She had no friends here and her collogues were out of the question. If they did not dismiss her, they would send her looks she did not know how to interpret.

Sakura wanted to just quit and go home or try to request another transfer, although it would make her seem unable to do her job, since she had only been there for six months.

Calming herself and changing into her spare clothing she had in the office, just in case she had to work through the night, she sat down at her desk to finish all the paperwork.

Sorting through it quicker than she had ever done before, she knew she would be able to escape the office early. Maybe even before one. It was Friday and she wanted to have her weekend sooner rather than later. Maybe someone would frown at her leaving the office early, however, in the state she was in, she had no room to care.

Picking up her bag and stuffing her laptop in it, Sakura saw the man who had spilled coffee on her earlier and tried to retain the smile. He was looking miserable, meaning he had screwed up the meeting or it had just gone very bad.

Slipping into the elevator with him, she kept her mouth shut as he answered his phone.

"Hello" his voice was deep and he sounded so frustrated it almost made her smile. The small sadistic side of her was bathing in the mans' troubles.

"No, I brought the wrong papers!" he suddenly shouted into the phone, before continuing "I'm lucky if I still have a job at the end of the day, he has been in such a bad mood lately and me screwing up does not help it" he said and paused, listening to a reply Sakura could not hear.

It was fascinating to her that he had sabotaged a meeting unknowingly and was already fearing for his job.

"I don't know where he went, he just left after the meeting, telling me not to contact him for the rest of the day" he continued, but Sakura did not hear anymore of the conversation, as he got off at the third floor.

* * *

...

Sakura smiled at the waitress as she entered her favorite café, already looking forward to sipping a cup of her favorite coffee. She held the door, knowing someone was about to enter behind her and when she felt the weight disappear, she walked over to a table by the window, opening up her laptop.

Softly asking the waitress for her coffee when she approached her table, Sakura turned on the silver laptop. Only a minute went by before her best friend called her on Skype. A warm feeling settled within her as she accepted the call, knowing that there was only a week left before they would be able to spend time together again.

"Pig, isn't it almost 1 AM in Tokyo right now?" she asked with a small smile as she took in her friends' appearance. Wearing her most comfortable clothes and no make-up, Ino really did seem like someone who should be in bed.

"Well Forehead Girl, someone has to keep you company when you run away from work" the words made Sakura frown, but she knew they were true and it hurt a little. Her friend knew how much trouble she had with making friends and how her insecure personality held her back. Nonetheless, Sakura also knew that Ino was just trying to push her into trying something new. Before getting to say anything, the waitress came with her coffee and she gratefully took it, just to have an excuse to not answer her friend.

"Girl, we have had this talk, you need to get out more. Go crazy! I know you miss us and we miss you too, but don't close yourself off to your colleagues" Ino continued, looking at Sakura with skeptic eyes. She sighed and sipped her warm beverage before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Pig, I'm not closing them off, they are just all so incompetent. Just because I'm the youngest they think they can boss me around. Meaning I have to do tedious tasks that some of them can't even do on their own," she said, knowing she was only repeating what she had told the blonde girl many times before.

"Forehead girl, relax. This just means you will be promoted much sooner than any of them" the girl answered, knowing she should try to go away from the subject of Sakura being lonely. "Yeah, I hope they will send me back to Tokyo, then I can spend time with you guys again" Sakura replied and moved the computer to be more comfortable, but as her luck was, she spilled some of her coffee in the process.

Getting up to get a napkin, she saw the guy who was sitting behind her and almost tripped over her own feet. It had been a long time since she had seen a man who could make her heart pound with only a gaze and he had only met her eyes for a fraction of a second.

Quickly going back to her seat, she put a napkin on the spilled coffee and listened as Ino began again.

"I'm telling you, stop missing us so much and live. Talk to a stranger in public, find a man, just do something. If I find out you went home after this, I'm not going to visit you next week" quickly looking back to the screen with wide eyes, Sakura relaxed again when she saw the teasing look her friend had on her face.

Smirking, Sakura waved her hand "Whatever pig, say hello to Naruto and Shikamaru when you see them" drawing their conversation to an end, knowing how tired Ino was by looking at her face.

"I will, Shika is actually in the bedroom. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how everybody is doing" the blonde said and gave a wink, indirectly telling her friend that her boyfriend was waiting for something.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can find a stranger and avoid getting kidnapped" Sakura said, smiling as she saw a shadow pass behind Ino, knowing it was Shikamaru who wanted to stray out of any conversation while he was tired.

Ino laughed, "Who would want to kidnap you" and then moved to shut off the camera "bye, I'll see you next Saturday" and then the picture of Ino disappeared, leaving Sakura with an empty feeling. Exhaling, she closed the computer and leaned over the table, resting her face on the warm smooth metallic surface.

It would be best to just go home to her small apartment and stay in, watch some lame TV show and then go to bed. It was sad to think about how her Friday night would go, but Sakura saw no other opportunity and decided it was time to go.

Putting her laptop back in her bag, she stood up and walked to the counter. "Hi, how much for the coffee?" she asked while taking out her wallet. The waitress gave her a weird smile and shook her head. "The guy who just left already paid for you"

Those words seemed to strange to her, someone had done something nice to her, but had left before she could even say 'thank you.' Looking around, Sakura noticed the guy who had been sitting behind her was walking past the window.

"Was it the guy over there?" she asked, pointing to the place where he had been sitting. The waitress nodded with a sly smile, winking and clearly indicating that she had thought the same as her. He had been very handsome.

Looking towards the empty seat, she noticed the black leather square on the seat. Quickly going over to the seat, she picked it up and saw that it was a phone.

"He forgot his phone, can I leave it here in case he comes back?" she asked, walking back to the counter to give the phone to the waitress. She shook her head with a smile "or you could give it back, he did pay for your coffee" she said, giving Sakura an opportunity she had never expected.

Leaving the café, she wondered if the waitress was aware of the possibility of getting sued, if Sakura ran away with the phone. The café did have cameras and that meant everything could be proven in court.

Dismissing the thought, she walked down the sidewalk in the direction she had seen him going, hoping to catch him and give the phone back. Spotting him, she sped up and managed to tap his shoulder to get his attention.

When he turned, she was about to just drop the phone and run, he had the most terrifying expression on his face. However, his expression changed to something else when he turned, which she had no way of translating into proper emotion.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you forgot your phone in the café, I was leaving right after you and saw it," Sakura said in English, not sure of his ethnicity even though he looked Japanese. She tried to smile while handing him the phone, but he just took it without answering her.

Staring to feel awkward, Sakura took a step back and smiled at him again. "Well have a good day, and thank you for the coffee. It was a nice gesture," she mumbled, and turned to walk away, feeling embarrassed about herself believing he had an interest in her. In mid step, she felt someone take her arm and when she turned, he was looking at her with deep dark eyes and then he said, "I can be your stranger for the day"

The voice in which he said it almost made her fait. It was so calm, yet filled with so much intensity and it made her knees weak. And then it hit her that he was speaking Japanese.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she looked away from him, knowing he had heard everything she and Ino had been talking about. Embarrassed and now knowing why he had paid for her coffee, she tried to smile as she said, "Uhm, I don't know you" not really aware of the words she was saying.

"That it why it is called meeting someone new" he replied shortly and it made her think about her words one more time. Feeling as if she had just been utterly humiliated, she decided it was time to get away.

"Sorry" she muttered and looked down nervously. "I'm not very good at talking to strangers" and she felt this was a good way to leave, he met her eyes and said in a low voice, "You are talking to one right now" and with those words, she knew she could not refuse him no matter how embarrassed she felt.

Biting her lip, she looked at him and asked, "Okay then, can I get your name?" wondering just what his name was, since he was obviously Japanese. He smirked and the small action was almost enough to make her gape in wonder.

"Then I would no longer be a stranger," he said, making her slightly irritated. She moved some of her hair behind her ear before finally nodding. Maybe it would be easier to just be strangers and forget him after they went their different ways.

"No names, and just for today?" her proposition sounded good in her head and as he nodded, she knew he had been thinking the same as her.

Starting to walk with him along the sidewalk, Sakura had no idea of what to say to him or even if he was able to keep a conversation. He had seemed rather reserved and quiet, which was why she was surprised, when he asked, "Have you had lunch yet?"

...

Sakura had not had lunch and decided to show the strange man, one of her favorite restaurants she had found while living in Washington.

They served traditional Japanese food, witch led her to explaining her reasons for being in Washington. He was surprisingly easy to keep a conversation with, although he did give short answers and she had to ask for specifics if she wanted details.

He answered her questions and sometimes inquired for a detail, but she got the idea that he was not the most talkative person and understood just how to talk to him. In a way, he reminded her of Shikamaru and it made it easier for her to feel comfortable around him, even though she had no idea of who he was.

His companionship was better than anything else she had experienced in her six months of misery and it made her feel grateful and a bit indebted to him.

Sakura had with no luck tried to split the bill for their lunch, but he would not listen to her and insisted on paying, stating money was not an issue. As a way to repay him, she offered to show him around, since she had learned he was only in town for a meeting and had made no further plans.

When he accepted her offer, Sakura had felt a warm sensation within her core, but dismissed it, knowing he was being polite and had nothing else to do.

People looked at them as they walked past, speaking in Japanese and in Sakura's case, laughing a few times.

Her initial deduction about him being reserved had been correct, but he seemed to grow at ease with her presence and started to tell his stories in more details. He had even told her about his younger brother, which had made her laugh and almost drop the ice cream she had bought.

Sakura ended in the subject of work, which led to a conversation about their thoughts on how things in an office should work. He was much more mature than any other man she had ever spent time with and it was refreshing to meet someone who shared her views and opinions.

Sakura had not even noticed the time, before he inquired about her dinner plans and offered to take her to a restaurant.

She had not known what she had been agreeing to, but seeing the place, she knew it was way too pricy and it would be too much to ask for. Nevertheless, as he had done before, he ignored her objections and led her inside, almost by force.

Following the waiter as he showed them to their seats, Sakura was about to fall over when her strange companion for the day pulled out her chair for her. Sitting silently in the chair, she looked over the menu and furrowed her brows. One meal was almost equivalent of her food budget for a month.

He had obviously seen how uncomfortable she was, since the menu disappeared from her hands and into his. He had a small smirk playing on his lips as she spoke.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good, I'll order for both of us" and that was just what he did.

As he ordered, Sakura looked at him in the dim light. He was more attractive than any man she had ever talked to before, and his long hair was neatly cared for, but still made him seem masculine. His aura and personality were even more amazing, and he was a man that Sakura had always thought to be unattainable.

Listening to him speaking in perfect English, she stiffened when she heard his order. When the waiter left with their menus, she leaned across the table and whispered, "I'm not twenty-one yet" her voice was filled with nervousness, as she knew it was illegal for her to drink the wine he had ordered.

He looked at her with an analytic gaze, before leaning towards her "Have you had alcohol before?" he asked, she nodded "do you know your limit?" Sakura nodded again and he gave her a small smirk, which made her cheeks feel warmer than she had ever felt them before. His next words did not help, as he said in a low voice, "Then I wont tell if you wont"

The three courses of food had almost been too much and she had tried to hide her happiness over his choices of food. It was like he could read her mind and for a second, she feared it. To shift the conversation, she talked about the wine he had selected instead, happy about her blonde friend who had been in love with wines since she had tried it.

It made her able to sound a bit sophisticated and it seemed he was pleasantly surprised about her knowledge.

...

When she stepped out in the cool night air, Sakura could feel the warmth of the alcohol within her. She knew she was tipsy, and she tried to hide it, but as she walked with him, she could not retain her smile as they talked.

Passing the subway, Sakura stopped and suddenly realized she would have to part ways with the handsome stranger she had spent several hours with. "It will be easier for me to go down here and take the train," she said quietly, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket, preparing for him to say his goodbyes, but then he grabbed her wrist and started walking again.

"No, I will get a car for you at the hotel. You have been drinking" he said, not looking at her and Sakura was not sure if it was the alcohol or something else that made her feel like she was on fire.

In only half a day, he had managed to make her feel more comfortable than any other guy had and she wondered if he would push her away if she tried to take it a step further. Her first attempt was not declined as she took a hold of his arm while they walked in silence towards his hotel.

When they reached their destination, Sakura felt herself give up as he asked for a car to bring her home. At his action, she did not dare to try for anything more and knew she would just have humiliated herself in front of a very expensive hotel, if she tried.

Sakura looked at him when a black car pulled up and said, "I guess this is goodbye, mister stranger" in a restrained voice, not wanting to give away her confusing feelings.

About to turn towards the car, he grabbed her wrist for the third time that day and pulled her to the side, quickly bringing her close and the sudden closeness made Sakura act on instinct.

Letting her eyes close, she wished for him to kiss her and as if he really did read her mind, his lips found hers.

The spark ignited feelings in her she had never felt before and it made her dizzy. The feel of his lips and the hand that had moved from her wrist to her hip almost made her knees bend, if it had not been for his strong hold.

The taste of his lips and the way he kissed her was more than enough to forget her policy about not sleeping with men she did not know.

He released her lips and held her face while looking at her, making Sakura loose herself in his eyes. "Do you want to go home?" again the question and the voice sent shivers down her spine and as she breathed out, she answered without thinking, "No."

Sakura could see the desire in his eyes when she answered and as he cupped her face and brought her in for another kiss, she gave up on thinking. But as he held her gaze, she knew he was asking her a question and that she would have to answer before he would kiss her again.

"I'm sure," she whispered against his lips and she briefly saw the smile on his lips before he kissed her again. Absentmindedly she followed the movements of his lips as his hands moved into her hair.

He pulled away again, taking her hand and pulling her along, saying something she did not hear to the valet and dragging her towards an elevator. When he had pushed a number, and the doors closed, he moved quickly and had her face in his hands again and Sakura met his lips halfway, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Being pushed up against the wall of the elevator, and feeling him draw her even closer, she could not hold back a moan. The sound seemed to make him more aroused as he deepened their kiss.

Sakura frowned when the elevator doors opened and made them unable to continue their kiss. Quickly following him down the hall, Sakura moved through the doorway and shut the door before he had turned and found his lips again. His response to her willingness was to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his hips, feeling his warmth through their clothes.

Not even seeing where he carried her, Sakura felt herself being put down on a large soft bed while he undid her jacket and helped her take it off. When it was on the floor, Sakura looked up at him as he moved on top of her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing her neck.

Moaning at the wonderful sensation she felt, Sakura could feel the warm sensation in her stomach move downwards and when his hands traced over her body, she knew she was more aroused than she had ever been.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes and Sakura saw the tenderness in his eyes as he whispered, "Tell me when to stop," the knowledge that he cared enough to even give her the option, made her even more sure of her choice and only enjoy the sensation of his hand moving to lift up her shirt.

In a quick motion, she helped him discard of it and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, pausing as she saw his muscles, almost salivating over the sight. The thought about his trained chest was quickly thrown out as his hand moved to her breast and the other one started to undo the zipper on her skirt.

Sakura bit her lip as he removed her skirt and grazed her thigh. He was kissing her collarbone when he whispered the same five words again, "tell me when to stop". He moved his hand to her face and made her meet his eyes and she saw how serious he was, which was why she wanted him to know he should let go.

"Don't stop," she breathed out, assuring him of her willingness. It worked and he let her face go and moved back to touching her body with much less restraint.

When they were naked and Sakura knew he was becoming aware of the fact that she was not very experienced, she was about to become embarrassed again. He did not let her, as he whispered to her, telling her where to touch, asking what felt good and was aware of her body.

He touched her slowly and when she winced, he kissed her softly, telling her to relax. Slowly she was starting to feel something intense building inside of her and it quickly became impossible for her to breathe correctly.

As her nails dug into his back, he entered her slowly and to her great surprise, he held still, waiting for her to become comfortable. Sakura was enjoying his attempt to distract her, moaning softly as he kissed her neck and touched her breasts.

"Move" she breathed out against his lips before kissing him again, this time seeking entrance on her own. And she lost herself in the moment, Sakura let the feelings she had held back wash over her.

He moved against her body in slow rhythmic pace, which she quickly matched and as the pressure started to grow inside of her, she tried to hold back a moan by biting her lip so hard she almost bit through the skin.

When she felt something near ecstasy explode in her body, she felt him reach the same place as her and looking up at him, she breathed out slowly. Looking him in the eyes as he moved to hold her close and get comfortable.

For a short second, she had feared that he would ask her to leave, but as he kissed her forehead, she almost cried with all of her emotions confusing her more than they had ever done so before.

Sakura moved to turn around, not wanting him to see her face and while waiting for him to also get comfortable, she finally calmed down.

...

Waking up in his arms was more than she could have asked for and as she slipped out of his hold, Sakura winced at the slight pain she felt in her lower region.

She wondered if she should wake him, but feeling uncomfortable being totally naked, she decided to find her clothes first. Quickly and quietly moving around in the bedroom, she found her clothes and put them on.

Finally deciding to fold up his clothes and put them on a chair, she stopped when she reached his jacket. His wallet had fallen out as he had thrown it off the bed and the curiosity was enough for her to pick it up. She wanted to know who he was.

Opening the wallet and finding his drivers license, it took her a minute to register the name she was reading and then the wallet fell to the floor and Sakura stood frozen in the middle of the bedroom. She had just slept with the heir to Uchiha Security. The company, which legal department she worked for.

Unable to calm her breathing, she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, now noticing that this was not a normal hotel room. This was a very expensive suite in a large famous hotel.

He was the real deal and the sudden realization of him actually being her boss, made her feel dirty and ashamed. If he found out, he would not believe she did not know who he was. He would think she had slept with him for money or for a promotion.

Clenching her fist, Sakura decided it was time for her to leave. It would be easier for them both if they just kept it like they had agreed. No names, just strangers. Finding her jacket and her shoulder bag, she decided to leave him a note.

Not knowing if he would care in the least, she scribbled down the words and felt stupid for even wishing. He had been aware of the deal and he was probably used to being with women for only one night.

However, as she thought about the unlikely chance of him wanting to see her again, she still wrote:

" _I wish we could have been more than strangers"_

And left the note on top of the clothes she had folded.

* * *

...

Sakura stared into the eyes of the man in front of her, almost letting herself go and punching him. He was her superior and he had just grabbed her ass.

"Come on, for the last week you have been all sensual. I know we both want it," he said in a disgusting voice, which he probably believed to be sexy. It almost made her sick, thinking about him touching her.

"You know what I really want?" she asked, plastering a smile on her face "I want a transfer back to Tokyo. And I want it fast" her words were as cold as ice and she saw his perverted smile vanish as he looked at her, confused.

"Why would I give you that? Because you will pleasure me tonight?" he asked, regaining the sickening tone in his voice she had tried to block out before.

"No, because I have been grabbed four times this week and if I do not get this transfer, I am going to file a sexual harassment suit, because this is a business where there are cameras everywhere." She pointed out, motioning to the camera in the hall, which could clearly capture the image of the two through the glass wall.

As the color slowly vanished from his face, Sakura continued. "And now three out of the four have been my superiors, meaning it could also affect the chain of command." She paused, still keeping a safe distance from the man.

He smirked "yeah, but this is blackmail and-" Sakura laughed, cutting him off "Blackmail? This is dealing in bad faith with personal gain, but it can also be seen as an underage part time worker who is confused in a new country and is assaulted by superiors." Now the smirk was gone and he looked angry, knowing she was right.

"And as a young Japanese girl, I have not been used to these kind of advances from men, meaning this could be my way of trying to save myself" as she said the last words, she waited. Knowing she could file for a wrongful termination if she was fired, but what her superior was not aware of, was that she did not have the money to hire a lawyer who was good enough to go up against a legal department in an international company like Uchiha Security.

Her chance of succeeding was slim, but Sakura had been feeling more and more homesick since her adventure with Itachi Uchiha.

The man in the suit moved to sit behind his desk instead of on top of it and opened his computer. "I think we can have a transfer through for next week. Take this week off and get your personal things in order, I know you have a friend visiting" he said, typing in something on the computer. "I will have a Confidentiality Agreement drawn up by the end of the day. Come back here and sign it before you leave, miss Haruno"

* * *

...

Feeling more empowered than she had ever done before, Sakura left the offices at six that evening, finding a cab and asking to be driven to the airport.

She had the whole week off and Ino was visiting, it could not get any better.

Waiting anxiously for her best friend to appear, Sakura nibbled on her lower lip, before finally spotting the blonde hair and running towards her. The girl screamed as she saw the pink and released her bag to meet her friend in a hug.

"Ino!" she shouted as the blonde squeezed her and laughed when they released each other. "I have so been looking forward to this, girl!" the blonde shouted, scaring some of the people who passed by them by her loud Japanese words.

Sakura picked up the bag the girl had thrown to the floor and linked their arms "Follow me pig, I have so much to tell you"

...

Sitting on her sofa and both in their most comfortable clothes, Sakura placed the bowl of popcorn between them. "And then I read it over a few times, signed it and left. I am moving back next week!" she almost shouted in happiness to her friend, who looked at her openmouthed. "Wow, just wow" Ino said, looking at her friend in wonder.

"I never knew you had the balls to do something like that" Ino said after a minute, laughing when she saw the mortified expression on Sakura's face. "Don't be such a prude, I know you haven't had a boyfriend for-" she stopped talking when she saw the blush on Sakura's face and looked at her again, this time even more surprised.

"Shut up, no way. How? When? Who?" All the questions almost sounded like one and Sakura had to take a minute to think before answering.

"Yes. We met after I Skyped with you in the café last week. We spent the day together and it just happened," she explained, trying to avoid the last question.

Ino just stared at her before shaking her head and then staring some more. "You really have grown a pair, forehead!" she shouted clapping her hands together in joy.

"I wont ask who he is, since I know you wont tell. But tell me one thing…" Ino said, trailing off and taking a popcorn in her mouth. "How was he?"

...

The week had been spent with shopping, packing and drinking wine Ino had bought, since she was a little older than Sakura.

It had been one of the best weeks in her life and as Sakura boarded the plane with Ino, found her seat and took a newspaper, she let herself think about the man who was staring at her from the front page.

It was a Japanese newspaper and it was no surprise that there would be something about the company in there, but seeing the picture of him brought on a sudden feeling of longing and sadness.

Folding the newspaper, she put it away, trying to think of something else. She would probably never see him again, since there was only three months back of her contract, she would not see him at work either.

It was strange, trying to imagine being with him again. It would never happen, yet Sakura could not stop her thoughts as her mind kept giving her images of the best night in her life. He had been the one who had opened her eyes to what sex really should be like and she knew that it would be hard to find another guy like him. Actually it would be impossible.

Smiling softly at the blonde girl who had fallen asleep besides her, she knew it would get better now. She was going home and would be able to attend university with her best friend in just a few months.

Life would continue as planned, and in time, Sakura knew she would forget the man who, even though she knew his name, was still a mystery in her head.

* * *

...

Sakura looked into the mirror, looking at all the work Ino had done. She was turning twenty-one and they were going to celebrate.

Trying to convince her best friend to let her get ready on her own had been impossible and now Sakura was somewhat grateful to the blonde girl for forcing her out of her comfort zone. Because she had to admit, she had never looked better. The beige dress was a little darker than her skin, making it seem like it was glowing and the natural make up made her skin seem smooth. The eyeshadow Ino had provided made her green eyes seem even bigger and brighter.

All in all, Sakura knew she had never looked better.

Checking her phone, she knew it was time to go, Ino had left thirty minutes ago to get their table at the bar and meet with the others. They had decided she would be fashionably late.

Getting out of the cab, Sakura made sure she would not fall over in her heels, before she walked in through the doors. A man smiled at her as he opened them for her and she nodded in his direction.

It was a fancy place, expensive and it was a place Sakura would normally never even set foot in, however, Ino had insisted. They were not just celebrating her birthday, but her arrival back home and their acceptance into university. A lot of things had gone right for her since she got back to Tokyo and Sakura had finally agreed that it was time to celebrate.

Locating the table with her friends was easy and she quickly walked towards them, greeting her friends with hugs and smiles.

Naruto had been ecstatic when he heard she was returning to Tokyo and had even decided to tell his girlfriend Hinata that he would have to spend time with Sakura. True to her nature, Hinata had understood and even expected it.

Shikamaru had given her a hug and told her she would get a few gifts later, when Kiba had said it was his turn to get a hug.

When Sakura was finally allowed to sit down and breathe again, she noticed the strange expression on Ino's face as she looked past Sakura and towards the bar. Before she could turn and look, the voice sounded out besides her.

"Excuse me, but we were wondering at our table if we could get an answer to a question" the warm and calm voice sent a shiver down her spine and she knew who he was before she even looked up at him to meet his gaze. His dark eyes had a shimmer of amusement in them and she could not breathe for a second.

Kiba decided to answer for the table when Ino, who would usually do that, kept her mouth shut. "We are actually celebrating our friends' birthday, make it quick" he said, not noticing the look the blonde girl was sending to the girl with the pink hair.

Sakura met Ino's eyes and she knew her friend had figured it out. The mystery man was this man, the man who had walked right up to their table. Itachi Uchiha.

"We were wondering if your hair color is natural, ms…" he said in the same voice, trailing off and letting Sakura open to the idea of revealing her name to him. Breathing in and breathing out, she made a decision to play along. The amusement in his eyes was just a bit too much for her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and yes it is natural" Sakura said, trying to look as innocent and confused as possible.

"Thank you, it seems I was correct" he nodded to the table.

"Have a great evening" and he turned to walk away, and Sakura had tried to meet his eyes, yet he looked away from her. Watching him slip away, Sakura made up her mind and stood up quickly, calling out "Wait!"

She closed the distance between them and smiled when she got close "I never got your name" and as she said the words she knew that she had sounded shy and it matched the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

Meeting his eyes, Sakura bit her lip "Depends on if you want to get to know me" he said with a smirk and it made it almost impossible for her not to laugh. Deciding to give it a shot, she leaned in and whispered, "I already know you" and as if he wanted to copy her, he whispered back, "Well, Sakura Haruno, my name is Itachi Uchiha" and his warm breath on her ear made her shudder.

Suddenly she could not contain the happiness she felt and as Sakura met his eyes, she knew he understood her and leaned in slowly, taking her lips with his and the spark she had thought she would never feel again, ignited within her.

"Happy birthday" he said and caressed her arm, making Sakura smile even brighter and when she thought it could not get any better, he walked with her back towards her table, pulled out her chair and said, "I'll be waiting till your little party is over"

Sakura could not contain her feelings as she watched him walk away and it did not get any better when Ino let out a whistle. "Never knew you would get the one man every woman in the country wants" the blonde said and then giggled when Shikamaru sent her a look.

"I guess I won't be staying out with you guys all night" Sakura said with a deep blush, trying not to seem embarrassed.

"No, you won't. Drink with us and go get your man!" the enthusiastic blonde girl said and called for a waiter to come and take their orders.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura caught his eyes and he lifted up his glass and sent her a smirk. It was more than she could have hoped for, he was not a stranger anymore.

* * *

So this is the end. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
